


Done Right

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Series: RyuuSou Week 2k18 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: Indeed, the first time between them was tricky, but it was worth a shot.Day 1 Prompt: Firsts (NSFW)For RyuuSou Week 2k18





	Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the entirety of all seven fics for RyuuSou week in a span of two weeks with Google Docs as my friend, with the last being accomplished three days ago and I even have to transfer my fic for the second day from paper to the computer. If you see any spelling and grammar errors, I apologize, as I have to get everything accomplished before I'll be super busy.
> 
> Obviously, this work is NSFW and has same-sex relationships. If you are willing to give this a shot, you are most welcomed.
> 
> I do not own the franchise nor the characters.

The first time they had sex together, needless to say, it was awkward at the start. More so when there was the constant stream of questions that required assurances to ensure that it was done right. After all, they were both inexperienced with it and research was of utmost necessity.

“Is this okay to you, Sogo-kun?” Ryuu asked as he placed gentle kisses on the pale alabaster skin, licking the nipples as a start moving downward towards the naked groin. Sogo blushed, knowing that the handsome boyfriend’s face was close to the erection that stood up because of the foreplay. Golden eyes gazed up at Sogo as Ryuu spoke again, “Let me know if it’s done right.”

Ryuu pleasured his beloved’s cock, first with the kiss at the tip before his tongue hovered along the length, then the tip and the slit. His large hand caressed the balls underneath, massaging them and inducing a few squeaks from Sogo himself. “Y-you are starting to get good at this, Tsunashi-san.”

The so-called erotic beast blushed faintly, pink dusting the tanned cheeks. “I just want to make sure it doesn't hurt you,” he replied right before taking the tip into his mouth, using his hand to grip and stroke the base daintily, inducing steady waves of pleasure. Sogo squeezed his eyes shut, the back of the hand concealing his mouth to tone down the moans. The length was then taken wholly into Ryuu’s warm mouth and that was when the fair-haired male’s melodic whimpers increased in volume slightly.

The bobbing motion of Ryuu’s head was gradual and Sogo carded his hand on the chocolate locks. But the blowjob didn't last long, as the erection was released from the mouth with a soft pop and Sogo was then asked to spread his legs a bit wider with the pillow anchoring him at his back as Ryuu coated three fingers with the cold lubrication. The older male hovered above the other, faces leaning close to each other as one finger massaged the ring of muscle before easing in a bit. Sogo’s face scrunched in tension and pain, prompting Ryuu to stop with the concerned expression on his visage.

“Are you okay? I'll stop if it hurts even more.”

Sogo shook his head as the reply, “I’ll be fine. L-let me adjust.” He gradually let himself relax, though it was still with some difficulty as he accepted more of the finger inside him. Ryuu stayed still as he felt the other clench a bit before having to let go, with a nod as an indication that it was time to move the finger. Feeling glad, the brunet complied, pumping the digit inside, adding in another finger and then the third with the correct consent and letting them curl slightly. Sogo let out a gasp and Ryuu ceased maneuvering the fingers.

“Did I hurt you somewhere?” the brunet asked with concern.

“Y-you found my weak spot, Tsunashi-san. Can you focus on that?”

Ryuu swallowed a bit, but relented and pushed forward, brushing his fingers on that one spot that left Sogo arching his back in pleasure, hand gripping the sheets. Not to mention that Ryuu’s cock was aching with the need to be relieved somewhere.

He felt that Sogo had enough preparation, so he released his fingers and knelt down, grabbing the condom and tearing the wrapper away before coating his own length with the latex and some more of the bottled lubricant. He grabbed the other’s legs, feet now reaching up, as the tip entered the ring of muscle. Sogo whimpered as the massive cock pushed into him for the first time; even with the preparation, it was not enough to make him feel ready for the intrusion.

That induced Ryuu’s look of concern once again. “Shall I stop? You felt like-”

“I'll be fine, Tsunashi-san. This feels hot yet amazing. Can you push further?” Sogo commanded, lavender eyes glassy with need. Plus, the red tint on the pale face darkened with lust. Knowing that Ryuu finally complied, the younger male welcomed the rest of the length inside him until it was sunk to the hilt. But still, Ryuu won't move because of the need to adjust. The brunet brushed the snowy bangs away, kissing the other's forehead, then the nose and lips. It tasted of the fresh strawberries that they both ate, the strawberry shortcake being the desert to the meal they both shared prior to this moment.

Sogo’s hand caressed Ryuu’s cheek, coaxing him to pull away slightly. He murmured, “You may move now.”

The rocking motion of their hips was stable, allowing Ryuu to drive in deeper, but still with care as if Sogo was a fragile gem not meant to be broken. The fair-haired idol grasped both of his boyfriend’s shoulders as the anchor to keep himself in place, moaning melodically with his eyelashes fluttering closed and the cheeks warming up. God, Sogo was like a sex deity, and Ryuu was lucky to have him, to take him as his own.

After that, the motion sped up a bit more, and Sogo saw stars dancing in his vision, more so when his cock was grasped by Ryuu’s hand and jerked him off in the constant pace. It went in until both of them released, Sogo’s essence shooting up and splattering both their stomachs and Ryuu releasing into the condom. They pant and the brunet allowed his boyfriend to drop into his arms. The embrace was unrefined and awkward but at least Sogo would catch his breath until it was time to let go, the condom disposed to the bin and the soiled sheets tossed to the hamper for laundry, replaced by clean ones.

The aftercare was Ryuu’s strong point, to say the least. Sogo couldn’t believe that he was now in the spacious bathtub for the first time, inside the apartment of the man whom he idolized all his life, and even became his beloved. It seemed as if he was stuck in a dream, but the warm hands scrubbing Sogo’s body with a sponge until it was clean dragged him back to reality. Of course, Sogo had to do the same, a way to pay back for the other’s kindness. And also, it was another way to satiate his selfish desires to feel Ryuu’s body, though it was only to be cleaned and nothing more than that.

The rinsing motion of the water to wash out the suds was comforting, to say the least. Towels were used to dry their bodies until they got dressed in tidy underwear and good sleeping outfits. Once they headed out of the shower, they both laid down on the bed, Sogo relishing in the warmth of Ryuu’s body as he cuddled close to the other’s chest. Plus, the fresh smell of soap helped as an indication that it was good to be clean again after their imperfect, yet still worthwhile, the first time.

“Are you feeling satisfied, Sogo-kun?” Ryuu questioned, nuzzling a bit into the snowy hair. Sogo blushed deeply, hiding his face into the broad pectorals.

“Y-yeah, but it’s quite awkward, especially with you asking questions while I felt the pleasure from you.”

It was Ryuu’s turn to feel embarrassed, the red tint coloring his tanned cheeks. “I did end up hurting you, didn’t I?”

Sogo shook his head. “It’s fine. In fact, it’s worth the shot, and I am sure that we can learn something for this,” he spoke. There were some cases in which books and manuals were not enough for a thorough resolution. He had learned that the hard way, but it was worth taking another step forward.

Ryuu felt relieved, smiling and kissing the crown of the other’s head. “We can try again next time if we are free. That is if that’s okay with you,” he whispered. Sogo would head back to the dorms tomorrow morning since he had a radio show with Tamaki later in the afternoon.

The younger male smiled, sighing contentedly. “I’ll be looking forward to that.”

That, at least for Ryuu, was a sign that the precious moment between them was done right.

**Author's Note:**

> The remaining six fics will come at a day-to-day basis. Stay tuned for more and feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic!


End file.
